


Reunion

by Maybethings



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Pic Fic, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Reunions, Spoilers - Chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years after the incidents of Dangan Ronpa, Aoi and Sakura meet in the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21122) by Prablata. 



She has changed much since they last met. Gone is the girl with the long brown ponytail and tireless limbs. In her place is an old woman,  _gloriously, beautifully, proudly old_ , shrunken with the years and skin covered in dark grandmother freckles. She has lived her life to the hilt, powering through the days and weeks like so many laps around the track and in the pool. And here, at the finishing line, is their shared victory.

“You waited,” says little old Aoi, squinting at the spirit before her, just as large in death as she was in life. Her presence fills the space around them, her lungs, her heart. It puts steel in her spine and fire in her blood.

“Naturally, I waited. Your first face seen here should be that of a friend.” Sakura wonders if this was the right thing, if the memories of the day do not prick at her Asahina like a dozen tiny cramps and cracks. And then there’s a delighted noise, part-sob and part victory whoop, as her friend flings herself at her with arms wide.

It’s so simple to open her arms and her heart all over again, and welcome that missing piece back. It feels right and whole and good.

“I missed you, I missed you,” weeps the girl, her long brown ponytail tickling her friend’s nose, her arms wrapping around her like they will never release her again.

“As did I. Come.” Sakura pulls away to look at Aoi’s face, young and fresh as when they first met. “There is much I want to show you here.”

Her eyes go wide and excited. “Do we get a pool?”

“And protein supplements.”

Aoi laughs. “You got me, Sakura-chan. Let’s go!”


End file.
